


Jack

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Madman in a bat-suit [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, I Don't Even Know, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Other, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Tags Are Hard, it just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Just Joker not killing somebody.
Relationships: Batman & Joker, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Madman in a bat-suit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023288
Kudos: 5





	Jack

“Hello, Brucie!”

“Joker”

“Oh no, my dear frenemy, call me Jack”

“What do you want?”

“Today’s a beautiful night to go to a bar, don’t ya think so? No weapons, no performance, just two old friends and a few shots of alcohol, what ya say?”

“I have a gala attend to.”

“Gala this, a gala that, boring stuff, I know a few cheap bars with very good alcohol, makes you see life, so I heard, c’mon, one night without their dear Brucie, they can live without you, or I might blow up this whole place.”

“Fine, only for tonight”

“Wouldn’t expect otherwise, dearest Brucie”

At bar #1

“Two shots of cognac, for my friend and me!”

“I don’t drink.”

“Ah of course you don’t.” “Well more for me!”

“Did something happen?”

“I’m just bored.”

Bruce only grunts in response.

At bar #2

“Bartender! Be a friend and give me four shots of cognac!”

“Joker-”

“Jack, call me Jack.”

“Jack-”

“I miss Harley”

“Her blue eyes shone with such love, her strawberry vanilla scent, her soft hair…”

“Ja-”

“Her hourglass figure, her wide smile..”

Bruce only raises an eyebrow.

“I love her, really, I also hate her but what can ya do? Thank the gods, she chose the plant lady over the creeper, I don’t think my ego would’ve taken such a hit. My precious harlequin, she’s getting married tonight.”

“You understand, B? Ruining everyone who you touch, though in her case, she’s happier.”

At bar #3

“So I told her “What are you, a police?”, you should’ve seen her face, the best thing to happen to me since the trip to acid”

“Alcohol doesn’t make you funnier.”

“Loosen up, pal, you have to have a funnybone somewhere in you”

Again Bruce only grunts. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

“Do ya ever wonder who’s Bruce? I know damn well who’s Joker, I have an inkling who’s Jack Napier is s’posed to be but I have zero fuckin’ ideas of who’s Jack”

The green-haired man loudly claimed.

Bruce decided finally to humor the man.

“Who’s Jack Napier supposed to be?”

“A comedian, a good one. Make that frown upside down, his dream, when he died, his last thought was to _Make Em’ Laugh_ , lived by this thought ever since. Not gonna give up any time soon, he didn’t like sad kids. And you're one of the saddest kid I’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions & criticisms are welcome.


End file.
